PJO that will never leave
by JskillzReader
Summary: Have you ever seen this kind of stuff? WARNING: this is not a "story" just merely a bullet of things that I want to share with you guys/girls


**For Your Information…**

**Hey! What is good my fellow PJO readers! I'm sorry in advance that I have not updated in 6 MONTHS!? Wow, time really flies. I'm sorry in advance AISH SHEVA if I make any grammar mistakes or if this is an abomination in the fandom. In this little thing I would like to share with everyone. This is not necessarily a story just a bullet of things I am sick of seeing PJO in my everyday life. First off I would tell you that I am now almost in 8****th**** grade busy year and that I have been taking classes at our community college to try and knock down some years off my university "plan". Secondly, I will have now time over the summer (FINALLY!) to try and write some fanfictions with my cousin. Why yes, I have work as a 13 year old of course modeling and doing an internship with my dad's company. WELL DOWN TO BUISNESS, I will bullet these things just so you know not a real story.**

**DESCRIPTION: This is not an actual story (I will say it as many times as I can.) however though I am just SICK of seeing PJO it's like the gods are haunting me right now. Ok, here's the not really much of story story. I will not finish this story for I have other things to do right now but, I will leave it until 9 (because I'm tired and it's 8:33 p.m.) and might finish it until I probably get to 20 or 30.

* * *

**

It all started when I got obsessed with PJO and that I purposely made my mom and sister read all of them. Things of PJO just started popping up in my everyday life and untilnow there's even more of it. I'm not sure of how many hundreds of things I have seen but, I will try to remember in chronological order as best as I can.

1. Fremont Intermediate School**. **It started with Zeus making it rain lightly until I said, "Why Zeus? I HATE RAIN!" then it started raining even harder. I continued to say I haterain and I think about till the 9th time I said that, Zeus made a lightning bolt come out of the sky and hit our school. Scary moment indeed for I was almost struck by that bolt luckily it was a block away from me though and well away from any pedestrians and buildings. More of less he hit a large amount of strawberries off the field.

2. Fremont Intermediate School, same day. I so called "accidentally" tripped on the roots of trees coming through the ground. I do not even know how they got there magically because they have not been there since yesterday, in fact for the whole year our gardeners have been doing a good job with the roots and keeping them from cracking. I'm thinking this is Dionysus (?) that was probably getting mad at me for Zeus sending down a lightning bolt down to the strawberry fields.

3. Home, same day. I barely noticed that I lived near acres and acres of strawberries. Actually, our little town I think produces more strawberries than any other state in the country. Probably, if you live in the 805 areas you might have heard of the Strawberry Festival. There is also an enormous hill that used to be how I say it a "garbage junkyard" that is now converted to part of our River Ridge (?) Golf Course. Scary part is that there is a 15 year old tree (NO LIE) right in below the hill and it is not a tree you would want to climb because you can easily fall and twist your ankle like I did when I was around nine years old.

4. Albertson's before school. When I was in line to get a venti vanilla bean frap with caramel there with my friends, I have noticed those things you buy in order to help the poor. It was a green clover (?) that you write your name on it and they stick it somewhere on the wall so I'm guessing this happened around March. I looked closer at the single clover that was right next to the cash register and it said Nico. How I reacted was, "WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME TODAY!!" Heh, weird moment in their people just started looking at me as if I were crazy. But, I got out as soon as I got my drink.

5. Fremont Intermediate School, same day. As soon as I walked into school, I went to Charmaine Espiritu and asked her if she was still dating Nico. She said yes and I asked her what his last name was and she said Di Angelo. Reaction: "ARE YOU SERIOUS?! She has also read the PJO series, as have I. When I reminded her face made it as it said, "Yeah-I-know".

6. Home, same day. I was just playing Call of Duty 4 Modern Warfare for my regular hour and as soon as I logged out I went to video 5. As I went to video five, turned on my Verizon cable box thing, went into the kitchen to get my blue M&Ms from Fry's Electronics, I saw the FTD commercial. I have forgotten what the FTD stands for, but it was the flower commercial with Hermes as their icon. I'm pretty sure many of you have heard of it because of the 1996 (?) animation movie, Hercules.

7. Home, next day. I was watching WCG Ultimate Gamer, which was a game show for actual pro gamers. I was watching it on and after I was done watching the last episode named the Gauntlet, I went to the personal profiles on the Sci Fi website. I saw one of the women who was on there and their alias name was Athena. When I looked at her closely, for I have just woken up and I wasn't paying attention to the faces, she had honey blond hair and what I think is grey eyes. Her name was Amy Brady and I was reacting as if she were one of Athena's own children that may be smart enough to be a pro gamer.

8. Home, same day. When I went to the TV to watch some nightly news my father had left the TV on to 'How It's Made'. I loved this show because it is oh so interesting about how everyday people make unusual yet useful things for life. What they were making was Medieval ARMOR and this got me thinking, "Oh shiznickels Hephaestus is now haunting me what in the world?!"

9. Home, same day. Ok this may be a bit weird, but I am sorry in advance. When my mom was upstairs she left me a note on the counter that read, "Finish laundry kuchi girl :] ". HOW I HATE MY NICKNAME! Anyway, when I was going to the dryer to get all my white clothing I noticed something red in the dryer. HOLY **censored**! I was so mad that all my clothing had turned to pink. PINK! How I hate the dang color (sorry to all who like or love wearing pink.). My mom mixed her laundry with mine and I found an anonymous pair of red socks. They looked like soccer socks to me and that I have no clue how they got in there in the first place. I thought wait a minute WHITE laundry got affected. First thing to come up to my mind was Hera! Probably it was revenge for my cursing of her son. Grrrrrr, I complained to my mother and she said, "Well we are not going to Zumiez right now aren't we now?" She pointed at the clock and it said 9:00 p.m. I though **censored**. Well, I had to live with pink clothing for a week until I gave all my pink clothing to my cousins and I got new black clothing from Zumiez.

* * *

**YAY! Done it took me half an hour to remember this stuff now I need to rest I have a dance to prepare for. See ya later ladies and gentlemen! P.s. Sorry if it's so short I am almost finished with this you guys/girls can message me if you guys/girls want another chapter. Until later, goodbye  
**


End file.
